


season of mists

by rosepetalfall



Series: Prompt List Drabbles [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Blue Skies by Dolly_Bassett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall
Summary: Bodhi had anticipated that England would be like it is in the poems, in his best dreams.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook & Luke Skywalker
Series: Prompt List Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	season of mists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XY_DB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XY_DB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437167) by [XY_DB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XY_DB/pseuds/XY_DB). 



> So a while ago I told [ Dolly_Bassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Bassett/pseuds/Dolly_Bassett) that I liked the idea that pre-[Blue Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437167/chapters/14735683) (a fic you should absolutely read if you haven't), Prince Luke the WWII bomber navigator went to Oxford with Bodhi Rook, son of an Indian independence advocate, and they shared a wonderful and complicated friendship, and she was very kind and liked that idea. Today, when I said I was trying to write drabbles based on [this fic prompt list](https://fictorium.tumblr.com/post/146970581000/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write), she gave me the prompt of Bodhi and Luke at Oxford, and m) when it rains/snows/storms.

Bodhi had anticipated that England would be like it is in the poems, in his best dreams. But the mists are not like they are in Keats. They are chill and indecisive. Not so unlike his Oxford classmates. 

The prince, at least, is interesting. Bodhi has known royalty before, boarded with them at Simla and drank tea with them at home. None of them will step into the kind of power Luke and his sister will, though. Bodhi had no intention of liking him, but he does.

“Even your rain is too reserved,” Bodhi tells him, looking out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you'd like to leave me a prompt in the comments, please feel free.


End file.
